


The Ransom Experience

by apuppynamedliam



Category: One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Bondage, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apuppynamedliam/pseuds/apuppynamedliam
Summary: Niall is trapped in a room with a mysterious guy who thinks he's somebody else.Excerpt:He’s shaken from whatever he’s thinking by the feel of a wet tongue swiping against the side of neck. He wants to scream. He wants to—Niall opens his eyes when he feels the guy move away. What he gets is an eyeful. The guy drops his towel on the floor, and right there, in front of Niall, is this man in all his naked glory.





	The Ransom Experience

Niall wakes up to the sound of a door closing. It takes time for him to register where he is. The room is freezing and dark, save for the light streaming from a muted TV set mounted on the wall. It dawns on him that he can’t speak, can’t stand, and can’t even move any of his limbs. The realization that he’s gagged and tightly bound to a hotel chair makes him scream, but there is no sound. There’s no sound except for the gentle hushing of this man slowly walking towards him from across the room.

He can vaguely make out the tattoos on the guy’s skin. The dim TV lights illuminate his very wet and very naked torso. Niall’s heart starts beating faster. This stranger is only wearing a towel, and he’s inching towards him closer and closer.

“Shhh,” the guy repeats as he leans over to speak into Niall’s ear. “Relax.”

“Relax” is the very last thing on Niall’s mind. He’s been kidnapped in a foreign country. He doesn’t know where he is or who this guy is or how he got into this position. All he can remember is being in a club, hopping in a car, and ending up here. In his mind, he keeps repeating “Don’t hurt me” but the gag is making sure he stays mute.

He’s shaken from whatever he’s thinking by the feel of a wet tongue swiping against the side of neck. He wants to scream. He wants to—Niall opens his eyes when he feels the guy move away. What he gets is an eyeful. The guy drops his towel on the floor, and right there, in front of Niall, is this man in all his naked glory.

“Like what you see?” the man says. Niall barely catches the words. All he can focus on is the guy’s hand languidly stroking his cock. “Just say the word, maybe I’ll let you taste it.”

Whatever cold he felt earlier quickly eases away. Niall feels as if his body were slowly heating under theater lights. He needed to move. He needed to—

“You’re hard,” the guy notes, a smile stretching across his face as he kneels down in front of him. Niall takes in his details, the dark brown eyes, the prominent nose, the mischievous grin. “I could help you with that.”

The guy’s touch feels like electricity. It courses through him as his hands rub up his jeans, parting his legs very carefully. He tries screaming again, but what comes out, muffled through the gag, is a moan. He moans as the guy rubs up his crotch. He moans as the guy unzips his fly. He moans as this man takes his time pulling his cock out of his boxers. This isn’t right.

The whole chair jerks as Niall feels a wet tongue swipe at the tip of his cock. This is very, very—“Unggh” Niall struggles to keep quiet behind the gag as the man starts taking him into his mouth. He feels his cock getting harder and fuller as this guy hungrily sucks him off—a hand firmly clamped on his balls while the other strokes him firmly; tight lips sheathing and unsheathing his shaft, and that wet, warm tongue swiping away all the precum he knows he’s leaking. Although Niall doesn’t want to admit it, he’s enjoying this. He’s enjoying this a lot more than he probably should, given the situation. The guy’s lips are so tight and the pace and grip on his cock is just right. A few more tugs, just a few more tugs and—nothing. The guy stops with a smile on his face.

Niall watches as this stranger walks away from him to get something on the bed. It’s only then he realizes how many implements are laid out on the white sheet. The one the guy picks up, he knows very well. The guy lubes it up and slips the ring down his shaft and stretches it around his balls. The rubber feels like a clamp around his cock, snugger than anything he’s worn before. Another moan of his gets swallowed up by the gag as the guy unexpectedly licks off the precum steadily oozing out of his dick.

The guy walks back to the bed and eyes something that makes Niall’s heart panic. Frantically, he looks for the nearest exit—the windows to his right are blacked out by a thick curtain; the door from before probably leads to a bathroom; there’s a narrow hall on the left side of the room, perhaps the room door is at the end. He needs to get there. Niall tries shaking the chair, but a strong hand grips his shoulder.

“You’re leaving?” the guy raises an eyebrow and pouts. “So soon?”

Niall feels his blood run cold at the sight of the switchblade in the guy’s hand.

“Now, I want you to behave,” the guy says as he proceeds to lower the blade to Niall’s neck. “This is it,” Niall thinks. “This is where I die. Oh god, oh god, oh g—” His thoughts are disturbed by the sound of ripping fabric. The guy carefully tears away pieces of his favorite shirt—its shreds falling somewhere on the carpeted floor—until both his sleeves are gone. The guy steps back for a second to admire his work. Niall can feel the heat from the guy’s gaze as it grazes his pale, exposed arms. What follows are his buttons. One by one, the guy pops them off with a tug of the blade, leaving his naked and sweaty torso on full display.

Niall shivers as he feels the side of the blade tracing the edge of his left nipple. The last thing he wants is to get maimed, so he tries his best to keep calm despite his heavy breathing.

“Scared?” the guy whispers as he walks behind him, the blade now safely away from his skin. What remains of his shirt gets tugged off his back. Now his entire torso is exposed to the cold air. The only thing that’s stopping him from shivering is the constant panic that’s firing up his nerves. His breathing hitches as he feels the guy’s warm hand run through his chest from behind; the other slides down to his still-rigid cock. He can feel the guy’s hot breath as he starts kissing the side of his neck. “You like this, Mr. Payne? You asked for this.”

“Payne?” That’s not Niall’s name. There must be a mistake. What sick game is this guy into? All these thoughts circle Niall’s head as a groan is ripped from his lips. The guy fingers begin working through Niall’s nipples, both stiff from constant stimulation. He squirms on his chair, feeling his release building up, but the physical restraint on his cock is forcing him to hold it in. The pleasure is enough to distract him from the tears forming in his eyes. “Please!” Niall tries to say but all that comes out is another muffled scream.

“You want me?” the guy whispers again, momentarily stopping Niall’s torture. The guy walks back to the bed and makes it a point to bend over, quite obscenely, as he picks up a bottle from the bed. It’s lube, Niall registers, as the guy clicks the cap open. He watches as the guy makes a scene of letting the liquid cascade down his ass before smoothing it out with his finger, guiding it to his hole, pushing it in languidly. The sight is hypnotic. Niall wants to look away but he can’t. He watches as the finger, and then two, push in and out. He chances a look at the guy’s face and get even more flustered when he realizes that the guy’s been eyeing him the whole time, his face absolutely wrecked with pleasure. The guy makes it a point to moan obscenely, the sound coursing through Niall’s ears and sending shivers all the way down to his straining cock. He should have expected what happens next.

The guy stands up and looms over him. He stops when they’re foot-to-foot, facing each other. From this distance, Niall can see the guy’s eyes are actually hazel, they’re staring right back at him with a mix of hunger and the unmistakable trace of insecurity. Despite the fact that Niall’s bound and gagged and the guy has obvious power over him, he sees vulnerability there. “Ready, Mr. Payne?” the guy speaks softly, not breaking eye contact with him.

Another stifled moan erupts from Niall’s mouth as he feels his cock pushing into this guy. He struggles with his binds as he feels the guy lower himself fully onto him, until they’re face to face, the guy’s arms around Niall’s neck. They stay like that for a while, the guy grinding his ass, letting Niall’s thick cock get acclimated. Without warning he starts moving, sliding up and down, making Niall’s toes curl from the torturous stimulation. He wants to cum. He wants to so badly. He’s been wanting to cum ever since that blowjob. But this is more intense. The hotel chair creaks every time the guy slams down on his cock.

Niall doesn’t realize he’s had his eyes closed the whole time. The moment he opens them, he curses himself. If he wasn’t restrained he’d had shot all his load seeing this guy’s face—totally debauched, eyes forced shut, lips bitten raw, nostrils flared with every grunt and moan. Their eyes lock once again, and this time, the guy shivers. Niall feels the first heavy strip land on his stomach, and then a second, and then a third. The guy’s cum shoots out in ropes as he continues his assault on Niall’s own cock. The guy isn’t going to last long. Niall knows this as he watches him ride out what’s left of his orgasm. Eventually, he stills and rests his sweaty head on Niall’s shoulder, breathing heavily as if he’d run a marathon. The sensations are intense. His cock is pulsing inside the guy’s ass but nothing was coming out. He can feel the guy’s slick run down his chest and stomach. He can feel their heartbeats frantically pounding, in sync.

By the time the guy gets off his high, he pushes back slightly and lets his face meet Niall’s. He pulls off the tab of Niall’s gag and lets it drop to the floor. Before Niall can even speak, the guy plants his lips on his, swallowing whatever sound Niall tries to make. His lips are still raw from the rubber, but that doesn’t stop him from kissing back—hungry tongues wrestling each other for dominance. The pulls back and pants, a smile strewn across his face. “Your turn,” he says.

Niall lets his head fall back as the guy unmounts from him. For the first time since this all started, he feels relaxed despite the obvious strain on his cock. He lets his body melt in his seat, no longer fighting against his restraints. This guy, whoever he is, puts his hands on Niall’s wrists as he leans down to lick his own cum from Niall’s chest, trailing down to his navel, to the patch of hair on his groin. Finally, an actual, ragged moan escapes him as Niall feels the ring slide off. He feels the burn on his skin, but it’s quickly salved with the guy’s skillful tongue, lapping up his shaft. With one quick motion the guy engulfs him, making him cum instantly, not in spurts but in waves, hot sticky waves that the guy tries to swallow completely.

It’s a knock on the door that jolts them. Niall is too out of it to even notice the haste the guy uses to wrap himself in a robe and answer the door. He doesn’t register the frantic shouting and the apologies that come after. Everything happens so fast. All he knows is that the guy is gone, and somebody else tells him about their big mistake.


End file.
